


The Bed

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser and Ray share a bed





	The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ds_snippet amnesty prompt: doze and the ds6d_fanworks prompt: recluse

Fraser stared at Ray's bed as his stomach tightened. It was a normal bed, if a little rumpled, but it was the next step in the evolution of his and Ray's partnership.

He wasn't so much worried about being so close to Ray, he was more worried about sleeping with someone. He would be the first to admit he was a recluse, preferring the wide open spaces to the closed in city. As such, he had very few experiences of sleeping in the same bed as someone. He hoped that Ray wouldn't be too disappointed.

He sat down on Ray's bed and removed his watch. He sat his watch on the small table by Ray's bed.

'You okay?' Ray asked.

'Yes. It is just that I worry about not being able to sleep.'

'Yeah. Yeah. I get that. When Stella first kicked me out I couldn't sleep in a bed by myself.'

Fraser smiled to himself. Of course Ray would have the opposite problem. They were opposites in most every way.

Fraser flat on his back laid on Ray's bed and Ray laid down next to him. Ray curled around Fraser and Fraser was surrounded by Ray's scent, a combination of shampoo, hair gel and soap. He usually gagged on the chemical scent of those things, but when they were coming off Ray they were exhilarating. He could spent hours just breathing in Ray's scent 

'You okay?' Ray asked as his hair tickled Fraser's chest.

'Oh, yes. Laying with you is delightful.'

'Greatness,' Ray said as he fell asleep.

Fraser brought his hand up and put his arm around Ray.

Ray was so warm that Fraser dozed off.

He might have been worried about not sleeping, but Ray was the best sleeping aid.


End file.
